Maple Cookies
by Maple Syrup-tard
Summary: America ends up going to the hospital for a cast. Why? Maple Cookies. That's why. *One-shot*


Typed on my iPod! If there are any mistakes, please let me know and I'll try to fix them! Sorry for any mistakes in advance!

I don't own Hetalia! Sorry!

* * *

"Maaaaattie... Maaaaaaaaaattieeeeee!... Maaaaaaaaaaaaaattieeeeeeeeee eeee!" No response. Man, was he being stubborn. Okay, he could up the anti. "MAAAAAAAAAAATTIEEEEEEE! Answer meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! CANAAAADIAAAAAA!"

"AL! I will SERIOUSLY turn this car around if you DO NOT stop whining!"

Smirking, America grinned a sly grin. He could take his chances. Reactions like these were priceless. "Maaaaaaatt-"

Suddenly, the car violently jerked forward... Or was it back? America wasn't sure. The pain coming from his arm over rid the amusement in his brother's reaction.

"Ow ow ow owwwww... You suck Mattie... Do you know how much pain I'm in because of that hard brake you did? You cruel, cruel nation! How could you?! After all I've done for you! I feel betrayed!" And if actions would help his argument, he began to stab at his heart with what looked like an invisible knife in his right arm. "All those stereotypes of Canadians being polite were all lies. Liiiieeeeesss I tell you!" Then dramatically sobbed into his left shoulder while continuing to stab.

In response to this child-ness, America earned a snort of disapproval from Canada. "You hoser, we're here. Now get out of the car so we can patch up your arm." Annoyed, Canada got of the car and opened the door for his crazy man-child of a brother. "C'mon, I'm not going to wait for you all day..." America didn't answer so he gave him a cold glare. The fake stabbing continued wordlessly. Was he being too cold to his brother...? Canada thought hard. Nah, America was just a spacey guy. It took a lot more to offended him. "Hellooooo? Earth to Al!"

The stabbing ceased and muffled chuckling could be heard from Americas shoulder. It's too bad people didn't see this side of his brother often. Whenever America could make Canada angry like this, there was always fun to be had. As Japan called it, Canada was all, 'Tsun Tsun'. Just like England... At least according to France (which often led to conversations with each other on how cute their little Tsundere was today. And there wasn't even any groping involved!~).

Finally responding to his brother, America climbed out of the car and ran towards the ER shouting behind him, "WHO'S SLOW NOW?~~~" and laughed all the way in leaving his brother dumbstruck at the car.

Embarrassed (for both being falsely worried for his brother and being somewhat related to him in the first place) but feeding off Americas infectious joy, Canada shook his head at his brother and smiled. "Stupid brothers will be stupid I guess." And followed his brother into the ER.

O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O

After a good ten minutes trying to convince the doctor that America needed a cast without giving any major details beside that a cast was needed for his left arm, the doctor reluctantly left for supplies.

Once the coast was clear, Canada sent glares to America to show he was seriously starting to doubt his bro's sanity. They had personal doctors that didn't ask questions and just fixed them up for a reason. Nosey normal doctors were a No No. Humans finding about the nations existence was an even bigger No No. So why come to a normal doctor?

America, finally catching Canada's glare smiled his so-called hero smile. "What's up bro? You have that face on when I call you Canadia instead of Canada to annoy you!~"

"HEY! SEE?! THERE!" Canada stood up as if his chair was on fire and pointed furiously at America. "You finally admitted that you do that on purpose! I knew it!" Canada stared harder as if boring a hole into Americas forehead.

This caused America to burst out laughing. " Oh man Mattie, you're just too funny y'know?~" America paused to wipe his tear. "Anyway, what were you trying to tell me with that death glare?~ That I'm soooooo heroic and you're jealous you can't reach my level? Hm?~" America's heroic smile turned into a teasing grin.

Canada walked over and pinched his brother's cheek and continued to pinch despite his brother's obvious noises of discomfort. "No you egocentric oversized child. I was just wondering why you didn't just go to your normal doctor..."

Swatting away Canada's hand, America gave him his best pout. "Okay. First of all Mattie, a hero doesn't lie. Scouts honour!" Then held his good hand to his heart and proudly looked up at nothing in particular while puffing his chest out. Canada rolled his eyes. "Secondly, what does egocentric mean?" And stared confusedly at Canada.

Canada face palmed and replied sarcastically, "It means you're awesome Al. That's all."

"No it doesn't you liar... Tell meeeeeeeee! Tell meeeeeeeeeee!" America went back to pouting. Canada sighed.

"Al, you fully well know what that word means. Stop trying to steer the conversation away from what I originally asked."

"... No. " Was all Canada got from the pouting nation. So, like any other pair of normal siblings out there, Canada settled this the mature way. Through icy glares and a staring contest to see who would crack first.

That wasn't immature at all... Definitely.

America was the first to crack. His brother could go at this all day and he knew it. Heck, even Canada knew that he knew it. Slumped in defeat, America quietly mumbled the words, 'maple cookies' then flushed.

Maple... Cookies...?

A light went off in Canada's head. That explained why he found America on his kitchen floor today sniffling and petting Kuma when he came back from a meeting with his boss.

Although Canada pieced together the whole story, he figured he might as well get some kicks out of America. "So America," his tone on the edge of teasing, "what's this about Maple Cookies?" His voice slightly pitching up at the end of cookies to add the desired teasing effect.

As expected, America sputtered, flushed, then babbled incoherent sentences in hopes of Canada forgetting the topic and moving on. In turn, to Americas misfortune, Canada's 'curiosity' did the opposite. America was met with Canada's back and a soft 'heh' was heard.

"Okay America, I've pretty much figured out what happened more or less." America flushed harder. "So, I'm giving you a choice. You can either tell me everything or," Canada turned around to face America with a triumphant fox like grin, "you can fess up and tell me everything."

There was a silence between the two. It was obvious America was thinking by the way his face was scrunched up and the way his eyebrows were knitted. In the end, America gave a weak nod and took a deep breath. America avoided any eye contact. Canada would never let this go.

"S-so. Ummm... You know how you always have those maple cookies stashed away on your top shelf in your kitchen so your bear Kumajiro can't reach them? Yeah, well you see, my local Wal-Mart failed me when I ran out of maple cookies so... I-I was in Buffalo and I knew you were in your house in Ontario and all soooooo... I decided to go to your house since you're always stocked up on those and... Ummmm..." America risked a peek at Canada's face. Bad mistake. Canada's face was filled with amusement. A nod and a hand gesture telling him to continue put him back on track.

"Yeah so, I kinda used that key for your house that you used to use as a spare until I told you that Kuma ate it when he really didn't and I actually stole it and-" a punch was sent towards Americas shoulder. " OW! What was that for?!" America gave Canada a cold glare.

Canada returned his glare with his own smug look. "For stealing my key. Now continue." America continued to glare but continued his explanation.

"Okay well, since you have those cookies up so high and me being the hero and everything, I decided that I could climb onto your counter and get them from there and umm... Well, I kinda lost focus for a few seconds and fell on my arm on the way down... I knew my arm was broken but it would be embarrassing to tell my boss what happened. And since I'm a nation, I can heal pretty quickly and sooo I thought I could get to a normal doctor before you came home... But you came home and well... You know the rest with you coming home and everything... And I still didn't get to eat any maple cookies... And-" A light laugh drifted through the room.

"I knew it." The smug look was replaced with a soft smile. "That's what you get for breaking into my house Al." Canada tapped lightly on Americas forehead. "You dork."

Before America could protest about being called a dork. The doctor walked in.

O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O

The drive to Canada's house and the transition into Canada's home was silent but it was a comfortable silence. Canada had agreed to allow America to heal up at his place to avoid his boss for a bit. Plus, they hadn't had a bro hang-out for a while so it seemed fitting. Once everything was set up to accommodate America, Canada went to make some dinner for the two. While waiting for the dinner, America took a nap on the couch.

Some time later, America woke up to the smell of a sharpie marker. Slowly opening his eyes, America surveyed his surroundings. His dinner was on the coffee table beside him and a giggling Canada was hovering above him... Wait, what?

Still groggy from his sleep, America forced himself up with a groan. Rubbing his eyes America tried to figure out what was wrong with Canada. Upon further observation, Americas eyes snapped open. "HEY!"

Canada bolted; loud laughter ringing throughout the house. Once Canada's stamps ceased and the sound of a lock turning on a door was heard, America finally decided to assess the damage.

Oh man, the cast.

All over his cast, Canada drew his flag and 'Canada rules!' with a black and red sharpie (his cast was already white). America face-palmed. And Canada called him childish? At least the cast would come off soon.

Looking at his dinner, he was happy to see that Canada had made 12 hamburgers for him. After quickly scarfing those down, he noticed a smaller plate put aside from his hamburger plate. The smaller plate had a note addressed to him on top of it covering the contents of the plate. Picking up the note, America suspiciously read what was written for him.

_'Dear Alfred, _

_Firstly, sorry about your cast. I couldn't help it!-'_

Awwww, Canadians are so cute and polite!

_'-Anyway, I knew you'd want some dessert after those hamburgers (you fatty).-_' A smiley with his tongue teasingly sticking out was drawn beside that sentence.

Hmp. He was just a little chubby. That's all..

_'-Soooooo, I left you some maple cookies under this note since you didn't get some earlier. Hope you enjoy them. Don't brake another arm over them okay?~_

_- Love your bro, CA - NA - DA! (Get it right you hoser. CANADA!)_

America smiled and took a bite of one of his maple cookies.

"Cute brothers will be cute I guess~"

~Maple Syrup-tard


End file.
